1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of interactive response systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dynamically provisioning interactive response systems using communication initiation messaging.
2. Background Information
Enterprise call centers today may offer multiple channels to customers/callers for communication needs. Most customers/callers to a call center today still go through an interactive voice response (IVR) system to provide information such as identity, account number and the purpose of the call. Conventional IVR systems use a predefined static flow to prompt customers/callers with prerecorded questions.